Pain is an experience that is accompanied by an uncomfortable sense or uncomfortable emotion, which occurs when a tissue is damaged or tissue may be damaged. Pain is roughly divided into nociceptive pain and neuropathic pain depending on its cause.
The term “nociceptive pain” means a pain caused when a tissue of the body was damaged or a nociceptive stimulus that may cause such damage was given to a tissue of the body, and a nociceptive pain is caused through a nociceptor. Examples of the nociceptive pain include physiological pains and inflammatory pains.
The term “neuropathic pain” means a pathological pain due to a functional abnormality of the peripheral nerve or the central nervous system itself, and a neuropathic pain is caused by a direct damage to, or pressure on, a nerve without a nociceptive stimulus to a nociceptor.
Examples of therapeutic drugs of nociceptive pain include nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) and narcotic analgesics (e.g., opioid), and examples of therapeutic drugs of neuropathic pain include anticonvulsants, antidepressants, antianxiety agents, and antiepileptics such as gabapentin and pregabalin.
Further, in recent years, it has been reported that a pyrazole derivative is effective as an analgesic or a therapeutic drug for neuropathic pain (WO 08/105,383) and that the cyclohexane derivative of the following Formula having sulfonyl on an aromatic ring linked to a pyrazole ring has an analgesic effect on neuropathic pain (WO 00/066562):

However, in terms of cyclohexane derivatives, whether or not compounds having no sulfur functional group on the aromatic ring linked to the pyrazole ring have an analgesic action has not been revealed, and the possibility that such compounds have an analgesic effect has not been suggested so far.
Further, it is known that administration of a nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drug is accompanied by side effects such as gastrointestinal dysfunction and renal disorder, and administration of a narcotic analgesic is accompanied by side effects such as constipation, drowsiness, nausea and vomiting. Further, it has been pointed out that administration of the above-described therapeutic drugs for neuropathic pain is frequently accompanied by central nervous system side effects such as vertigo, nausea and vomiting, and therefore that their long-term administration is difficult.
Further, since the mechanism by which pain is caused is largely different between nociceptive pain and neuropathic pain, a compound having a strong analgesic effect on both of the pains has not been developed so far.
Thus, it could be helpful to provide a compound having a strong analgesic effect on both nociceptive pain and neuropathic pain and showing less side effects, and its medical use.